


Limits

by Zelicca



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelicca/pseuds/Zelicca
Summary: “You know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness”As the threat of Calamity Ganon draws closer, Zelda reminds Link that he isn’t Immortal.A rewrite of Memory 8: A Premonition
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This was for the Gift Exchange on the BOTW Artists and Writers Discord for Ray_Ray#6350!   
> Hope you like it!

Work Text:  
A warm breeze blew through the cliffside, an indicator that the warmer seasons were quickly approaching. Or it was from the large volcano behind them, either way worked.  
Zelda looked out from upon the mountaintop, from there she could see the small villages outside of the castle, to the large hebra mountains in the west, a large circular hole in it’s peak.  
But the view wasn’t as eye catching as it might have been on an average day, if it wasn’t for the mass amount of monsters beside the cliffside, all of them dead.  
“That cut doesn’t look too bad, actually. You’re fine for now”   
Zelda looked back at the boy sitting next to her, Link, the knight her father had assigned to her many months prior, and the top swordsman in all of Hyrule.  
She had resented him at first, he had been chosen by the Master Sword and assigned the role and the Chosen Hero so easily without even trying.   
But despite her attempts to hate him, Link had gradually grown on her as time had gone by, ever since he had saved her from that Yiga attack in the Gerudo desert that previous winter.  
Zelda looked back at Link, the Master Sword sitting right next to him, as he looked at her with his bright blue eyes.  
“You know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness” Zelda reminded him, looking back at the onslaught of monsters from before. Fifteen Bokoblins, nine Lizalfos, four Moblins, and two Lynels, the most ferocious beasts to live in the kingdom. Link had killed all of them on his own, but Zelda didn’t expect less from the best swordman in all of Hyrule. But even then, she just wished he’d be more careful...  
“As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal” Zelda continued, warm breezes blowing through her long blonde hair “It seems that, not only is the frequency of these of these types of attacks on the rise, but the scale of the beasts we are facing is intensifying as well”   
Zelda looked back at Link, still hanging on to her every word.  
“I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon”   
Zelda stood up from her spot on the cliffside, wiping the dirt off from her pants, “And, if thats the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible”   
Zelda turned to the path down the mountainside, as Link stood himself up, putting the Master Sword back in it’s scabbard.  
As they walked down the cliffside, dodging the dead monsters scattered across the ground, Zelda couldn’t help but wonder if she truly was ready, maybe it was about time she listened to her own advice...


End file.
